Distante Devaneio
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: "Ela não precisava disso e, no fundo, eu não queria admitir que eu era um Malfoy fracassado. Porque Malfoys não amam e eu pulei essa regra." ONE-SHOT. POV DO DRACO. SONG-FIC.


**DESCLAIMERS & AVISOS:**

O enredo, bem como seus personagens e ambientes criados pelo livro não me pertencem, são da incredibilíssima _J.K. Rowling_.

A música que utilizei como base e inspiração para a criação dessa fiction chama-se Daydream Away do All Time Low. O título da fiction faz referência a uma tradução alternativa do nome da música.

Este tipo de atividade não contém nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, seja material, seja de serviço. Eu não ganho nada com isto, apenas mérito e orgulho próprio.

Nesta fiction, a ideia central me pertence. Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem, já que, ao escrever, tudo que eu penso é em agradar o pessoal daqui do FF. =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distante Devaneio<strong>_

_**Por Isa Henriques**_

Eu não deveria estar andando por ali àquela hora da noite, mesmo eu sendo Monitor-Chefe e tendo permissão. Severus ficaria uma fera quando me visse por ali, não que eu me importasse. Eu nunca me importo.

A distância entre o Salão Comunal dos Monitores-Chefes e a cozinha parecia ainda maior desde a última vez que estive lá. Enquanto andava, notei madeixas flamejantes passarem pelos meus olhos rapidamente, e vi a Weasley também andando apressada para cozinha, provavelmente sem saber que eu também estava indo. Mas também não me importei que fosse encontrá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria de encarar aqueles olhos achocolatados, que se tornariam avermelhados só pela fúria que tinha de mim.

Eu realmente precisava urgentemente de uma enorme xícara de café...

Cheguei à cozinha, cansado, e afrouxei a gravata, girando o pescoço levemente de um lado ao outro de olhos fechados, tentando – inutilmente - relaxar, pois sabia da presença _dela_ ali.

Nestas horas que eu penso no quanto eu mudei. Há algum tempo, eu não me importaria nem um pouco de encontrá-la ali, relaxada, comendo uma enorme torta de limão. Sempre limão... Ela dizia que era azedo, e que, incrivelmente, lembrava-a de mim. Mas hoje, - hoje, em especial – sinto-me tão suscetível às faces de Ginevra...

Ela me encarou e, por um segundo, meu coração deu uma cambalhota tão absurdamente escrota – por falta de uma palavra melhor – que eu pensei no quanto apaixonado eu já me encontrava. E isso é absurdo, porque Malfoys não amam.

Ela olhou para o espaço no chão ao lado dela, num convite mudo para que eu me sentasse ali. E, mesmo ordenando meu corpo a não sentar, não adianta muito tentar mandar no coração, que parecia ser a única coisa que guiava meu corpo naquele momento. Não que eu quisesse, claro.

Sentei ao seu lado enquanto esperava pela minha enorme xícara de café, sem nem ao menos encará-la. Quando a mesma chegou, ouvi uma risadinha boba vindo dela, sabia que ela estava pensando que aquela xícara estava mais para um balde do que qualquer coisa, mas enfim...

Ficamos em um silêncio incômodo durante tanto tempo que eu nem sei dizer o quanto, mas o importante é que aquela era Ginevra e, em qualquer lugar, mesmo que fosse desconfortável, eu me sentiria confortável perto dela. Pois é, sou muito paradoxal.

_I wish you could see your face right now_

_'Cause you're grinning like a fool_

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

_On a Tuesday afternoon_

Acredito que esse era um momento esperado por nós dois... Estávamos perto novamente, e isso era difícil de compreender. Eu a queria tanto por perto, desejei internamente tanto por esse momento. Eu só não queria admitir para ela. Ela não precisava disso e, no fundo, eu não queria admitir que eu era um Malfoy fracassado. Porque Malfoys não amam e eu pulei essa regra. Algo deu errado na hora da mistura insana lá, Lord Lunático Voldemort deve estar se revirando no túmulo agora. Eu, por acaso, tenho culpa de me apaixonar, ainda mais por uma Weasley pobretona? Como raios adivinharia que essa garota escrota – por falta de palavra melhor – mudaria minha vida da água para o vinho de uma forma tão absurdamente verdadeira?

Porém, Ginevra era tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha na vida. Só que eu tinha que ir lá e bancar o Malfoy e simplesmente foder com tudo. Eu tinha que ir lá e ser um escroto babaca ordinário e afastá-la de mim, claro; porque enquanto eu não fosse um retardado, não estava bom para mim.

No entanto, por algum motivo besta que eu deixei de tentar entender, eu apenas queria que ela me quisesse mesmo assim. Com todos os meus absurdos defeitos, incontroláveis ciúmes, problemáticos pensamentos – e minha beleza divina, obviamente -. Eu queria que ela me quisesse acima de qualquer coisa e com todo o coração dela. Queria que ela implorasse por mim, como eu imploro por ela. Como eu a aceito, sempre, indiscutivelmente. Eu queria que aquele momento de mais puro silêncio, ainda que incômodo, durasse para sempre. Porque, ali, sem dizer nada, é quando eu conseguia a manter por perto, sem afastá-la com as minhas indelicadezas.

_It doesn't matter when we get back_

_To doing what we do_

_'Cause right now could last forever_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

Talvez, fosse melhor dessa forma. Talvez, mantê-la afastada fosse melhor. Ela seria minha pequena e doce ilusão. Minha lembrança. Seria como um filme, em que apenas as cenas boas poderiam ser lembradas e as ruins seriam descartadas. Ou deletadas. Porque, afinal, quando se está apenas em lembranças, não se pode alterá-las, elas permanecem imutáveis de uma forma ou de outra. E eu prefiro ter de viver apenas com as boas, do que ter de encarar as ruins se eu afastá-la de mim.

Ginevra era o tipo de pessoa totalmente inesperada. Nunca sei que reação esperar dela. Enquanto eu olhava concentrado para o copo de café, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante da face da Terra, ela simplesmente deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e envolveu meu braço, como se fosse um travesseiro – muito mais confortável e lindo, pode apostar -. Eu fiquei tenso, não esperava por essa aproximação repentina dela, mas ela simplesmente arranhou minha pele e sussurrou:

- Relaxe, Draco, não farei nada...

E tem como relaxar com ela sussurrando meu nome para cima e para baixo igual era fazia enquanto a gente fazia outras coisas? Não deu, a minha reação foi visível – não dessa forma, mentecapto -.

Eu a queria tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão longe... Eu queria mantê-la em um lugar intocável, impedí-la de sentir a dor que eu mesmo provocaria algum dia.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose…_

Eu me lembro das vezes em que eu costumava beber demais com Blaise no Salão Comunal, e como ela costumava me levar até o quarto, insaciável, querendo sempre mais dela, totalmente manhoso, querendo atenção, querendo carinho, querendo tudo. Ginevra ficava impaciente e ao mesmo tempo risonha, querendo fazer tudo para mim. Tudo _por_ mim. No dia seguinte, eu lembro que ela levantava com a minha camisa, e ela ficava tão sensual e linda com o moletom da Sonserina. Eu queria poder acordar e ter essa visão todos os dias. Porque eu descobri que queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela, ainda que isso fosse um desejo idiota, estúpido e impossível.

_I would drink a little too much_

_And you'd offer me a ride_

_I would offer you a t-shirt_

_And you would stay another night_

Então, como um sussurro de alegria, eu ouví-la dizer:

- Draco, eu quero ficar com você. – ela disse baixinho, como se tivesse medo de me confessar seus sentimentos. Talvez pensasse que eu fosse fugir.

- Meus defeitos, Ginevra, são incorrigíveis. – eu tive de dizer, mesmo crendo que ela sabia. Encostei minha cabeça no topo da dela, e peguei em sua mão, entrelaçando meus dedos e acariciando levemente com o polegar. – Eu nunca poderei mudar quem sou. Você teria de aceitar o pacote completo.

- Eu sei, Draco. E eu devo isso a você. Você aceitou meu pacote completo. E, além do mais, meu amor também é incorrigível. – ela disse e, na mesma hora, meu coração deu mais um salto idiota, e eu soube que eu nunca poderia deixá-la. Eu amava demais aquela ruiva chata ambulante.

- Eu vou machucá-la, algum dia. Eu posso feri-la. – alertei, querendo que ela ignorasse a minha súbita ação heroica.

- Eu não me importo. Para sempre, Draco, você me disse uma vez.

- Para sempre, Ginevra.

E, por mais que eu desejasse que ela fosse apenas um distante devaneio, apenas uma lembrança boa, que ela estivesse segura nos meus pensamentos; eu não poderia impedir o meu amor por ela, ainda mais quando ela mesma queria estar comigo. Eu não era altruísta o suficiente para deixa-la ir embora quando eu a queria por perto. Afinal, eu sou um Malfoy, mesmo que um fracassado, e, pelo menos um coisa eu sei: Malfoys são egoístas.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose…_

**N/A:** Espero que tenham curtido bastante! :)

Um beijo, e até a próxima!


End file.
